1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to corner-joint in oblong elements formed of glueable material preferably of wood and with improved strength and which can be produced in a very simple way. This mode of joining the two elements forming the corner also makes it possible to obtain a three-dimensional joint by adding a third element.
2. Description of the prior art
To obtain a sufficient strength of a glued corner-joint it is well known in the art to provide the glued surface of the elements to be joined with tongues and grooves. It is also well known to insert a block in the corner, which, however, is glued to the elements by plane surfaces. Further the inventors Danish pat. No. 121 471 discloses a finger joint, where the fingers in their longitudinal direction form a segment of a circle in a plane, which coincides with the height of the fingers.